fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel
Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army is a fight fought between the Fairy Tail Mages Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell, and the guards of the Royal Army of Edolas. Prologue After escaping from the Royal Guards in Louen Town, the team arrives at Sycca where they decide to rest in a hotel. While Natsu, Wendy and Carla take a look at the map to see their progress, Lucy and Edo Lucy take a bath together. The group faces another problem when they saw the two Lucys with only towels covering their body. The two Lucys are identical and even act the same way that the others are having a difficult time telling which of them is from Earth Land and which is from Edolas. Edo Lucy has an idea and gets Lucy to summon Cancer who cuts her hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 2-4Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 81 The next day, everyone wakes up to discover that Edo Lucy disappears, leaving a note telling the group the direction to the Royal City and that she would be returning to the guild. Lucy is enraged by her counterpart's departure but everyone else accepts it quietly since Edo Lucy did not intend to fight the Royal City from the beginning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 6-7 Lucy later calms down after finding a rare book in a bookstore. The book contains the history of Edolas and Lucy finds it to be interesting. Lucy begins to read information about the Exceed race when an airship sails over the group. The soldiers of the Royal Army begin to board the ship, causing the group to hide. The group overhears the guards talking about the extraction of the Giant Lacrima that would begin in two days. Realizing that they lack time to save their friends, Natsu suggests that they steal the airship since with Wendy's Troia he will be fine with transportation. Wendy reminds him that she can't use Magic and Natsu immediately takes back his suggestion. However, Lucy agrees with the plan and goes to steal the airship with her Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 9-13 Battle Lucy then pulls out Loke's key and summons him. However, Virgo arrives instead, much to everyone's surprise. Virgo tells Lucy that her "brother" is on a date and is unable to be summoned at the moment. Lucy is surprised that Virgo is calling Loke brother but Virgo informs her that Loke requested her to address him as such. The Royal Guards then realize that their opponent is Lucy and begin to approach her. Lucy begins to worry, thinking that only Loke would be able to defeat them. Virgo then asks for Lucy's permission to go all out and begins to dance. Irritated, Lucy orders her to return to the Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 13-15 As the guards close in, Happy begins to suggest that Lucy should summon Aquarius or Taurus but Lucy begins to panic, thinking that there is no time left. Seeing Lucy panicking, Natsu pulls out his Sealed Flame Blade while Wendy pulls out her Air Shatter Cannon, ready to fight the guards. However, the guards easily overpowers them and Carla notices that the airship is leaving. Natsu and Wendy try to fight off the guards attacking them, planning to go after the airship. However, the airship already took off and the team begins to lose hope. Suddenly, a car arrives and runs over some of the guards. The driver then reveals that he heard about them from Edo Lucy and tells them to enter. With the group inside the car, the car takes off, leaving behind the Royal Guards, and the driver reveals himself to be Natsu's counterpart, Natsu the Fireball.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 15-20 Aftermath Lucy and the others are surprised to see Edo Natsu who comments that Lucy looks just like Edo Lucy. Edo Natsu, seeing his counterpart, comments that he looks pathetic. Wendy informs him that their Natsu can't handle vehicles and Edo Natsu can't believe that he is his counterpart. Just as Lucy and the others talk about the power source of the vehicle, Edo Natsu suddenly stops the car and orders the group to get out since the car's power source is limited and rare. Natsu immediately complies and Edo Natsu throws the rest off his vehicle, saying that they should not get them involved if they are going to fight the kingdom and that he only helped them since Edo Lucy asked him to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 2-5 Natsu then pulls Edo Natsu out of the vehicle, wanting to tell him something. Edo Natsu tries to stop Natsu from pulling him out of the vehicle but fails. Natsu then asks him how he manages to ride vehicles. Edo Natsu flinches and begins to cower when Natsu addresses him, much to everyone's surprise. He then apologize, his eyes beginning to be filled with tears, confusing everyone. Natsu approaches his counterpart, surprised that he was the one they were talking to earlier. Edo Natsu reveals that his personality changes whenever he is off a vehicle. After introducing themselves to each other, Edo Natsu reveals that they already reached the Royal Kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 5-9 References Navigation Category:Fights